


Stolen

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Nadine had stolen his heart long ago.
Relationships: Lucky Spencer/Nadine Crowell





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Stolen  
Characters: Lucky and Nadine.  
Pairing: Lucky/Nadine (Ludine)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Nadine had stolen his heart long ago.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for all her help and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Wish I did, but I don't.  
Words: 407 words without title and ending.

*Stolen*

She had stolen his heart long ago, much in the same way she had stolen his car when they were teenagers. It was quick and without warning, startling him so much that even now Lucky still wondered how it had ever happened.

When had Nadine grown up into such a beautiful, caring woman? When had she let go of playing baseball, climbing trees and become the blonde Goddess that haunted his every thought?

It took him a minute to realize that it had been there all along; just patiently waiting for him to see past what he had wanted to see. Now Lucky could see Nadine clearly. He could see that she hadn't changed.

She was still the same girl who was great at baseball and who had loved to climb trees. The only difference now was that Nadine was older and this time she was completely sure of what she wanted and from the look on her face, Lucky knew that she wanted him.

"You're doing it again, Nadine." Lucky said with a soft chuckle, as he shook his head in amusement.

With her hands on her hips, Nadine turned to face her boyfriend. "What in the world are you talking about? What am I doing that's making you so suspicious?"

Lucky smothered another chuckle and then said, "You're planning something. Don't tell me you're not, because you have that look in your eyes, the one that you get right before you do something crazy."

Nadine smiled innocently before she dropped to one knee and took Lucky's hands into her own. "What's so crazy about asking you to marry me?" Nadine asked, as she pulled out a ring from her pocket.

Lucky couldn't answer at first because he was still stunned by Nadine's marriage proposal, then when he saw the ring.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts his said, "It's so crazy because once again you've gone and stolen something that was supposed to be mine. You've stolen my line this time, so I guess there's only one thing left for me to do."

Lucky paused for a moment after speaking, wanting to build up the suspense. Then he flashed a grin at Nadine and said, "I'd be more than happy to marry you, Nadine Grace. You're the only person I want to be with and the only person that's ever been allowed my heart, since you had stolen it from the start."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
